


Back Aboard

by TransTroubadour



Series: Laszlo the Tailor [5]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Apologies, Autistic Meltdown, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Character Death, Communication, Concerts, Crying, Fluff, Guns, Hair Braiding, Jonny d'Ville and Nastya Rasputina are Siblings, Kissing, Laszlo the Tailor - Freeform, Latin, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Massage, Medical Procedures, Multi, Murder, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Pet Names, Repairs, Reunions, Sewing, Soft Jonny d'Ville, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yelling, tim speaks latin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransTroubadour/pseuds/TransTroubadour
Summary: Back aboard, face to face with unfamiliar faces.  Where are my loves?  What happened to them?
Relationships: Bertie/Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim, Bertie/Original Character, Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville, Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim, Drumbot Brian/Original Character, Gunpowder Tim/Original Character, Jonny d'Ville/Original Character
Series: Laszlo the Tailor [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086965
Comments: 32
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> graphic descriptions of violence and gore >:-0

There was someone aboard the ship, Marius knew this as a fact. He had been following the sound for weeks, light scattering in the vents that simply could not have been Nastya. He had finally gotten them out of the vents and made sure they could not get back in. 

From that moment on he had been chasing this figure from hiding spot to hiding spot, and now has them running. Heavy breathing bellowed from the halls as the two ran. The figure themself had the sides of their head shaven, with the rest being long hair loosely pulled into a bun, that now was falling out and whipping around them as they turned corners. It had been hours since the two of them had begun, and Marius was beginning to wonder just how long the stowaway would last, for he was getting tired of this game, it’s only entertaining if the chaser isn’t exhausted.

After making probably a lap and a half around the ship, Jonny joined in, sliding himself in next to him, and with Marius wanting the glory, he pulled out a gun and aimed right as the figure cornered themself in a small room. Before the door was completely closed, they turned around right as a bullet tore through their throat, dull eyes going wide with shock, with the door locking before them.

To Marius’s surprise, an anguished scream rang out, not from the victim, but from Jonny.

~~~

Jonny knew there was a stowaway aboard, and up until this point he couldn’t be bothered to take care of it. But it had come to this point, and he is bored, and decides to join Marius on his hunt.

Luckily for him, he heard frantic panting and opened his door to see Marius speeding past, in pursuit of a short, lean figure. Quickly Jonny caught up to the not-doctor, with a wild grin across his face. The figure proved to be quite fast, and he cannot seem to catch them, but what is a hunt without a little action. He supposed Marius is thinking the same thing, as he takes out a gun and aims it at their back, and a shot rings out as the victim turns toward them, sliding into a closet room.

All too late for his mechanical heart, he realized who it was. As he watched helplessly as Laszlo fell out of sight behind the door, a scream tore through his throat. He pushed past Marius and sank to his knees in front of the locked door, banging his fists on the cold metal before him. He sobbed as he noticed the only proof that someone was behind the threshold, hearing spluttering gasps for air, and watching as blood started seeping from the crack between the floor and the door. It was wet and glistening, shining in the light of the hall, and it made Jonny sick to his stomach.

As he stopped his fruitless banging, the coughing and gurgling started to die down, but not completely. Aurora, ever so merciful, unlocked the door and Jonny crawled forward quickly. He pushed it open, with enough force to move the body that blocked it. 

He knelt before his dying love, he wished he could ease the furrow in their brow, he wished he could stop the flow of crimson pain that trickles from their neck. Instead, all he can do is pick their torso up and gently place them upon his knees. He cradles their hacking body and weeps, “Love, you can’t die now. I only just got you back, someway, somehow, you’re here and you can’t leave me. You wouldn’t leave your Jonny now, would you? Please, dear, doll I can’t lose you again,” He continued these murmurs in vain, “Laszlo I got you, you’re gonna be okay, we got a doctor now and he’s gonna fix you up and you’re gonna be fine, alright?”

Alas, these questions were answered by a hand coming up to weakly caress his face, and the gentle fluttering of closing eyes. Slowly, the shaky breathing stopped, and Jonny just wailed. He let it all go.  _ He had them, for just a moment, they were with him, if it was truly them. He knew life was unfair, he was usually the one to cause the pain, but he never thought he’d be touched by such pain. _ Tears and blood coated his skin and clothes as his hands felt and held the cold body of Laszlo.

Marius has never seen anything like this. He had always known Jonny to be strong and violent, with anger being his drive. But seeing him then, holding this stowaway, addressing them as love, he began to wonder what could possibly be happening. Entirely unaware of how to deal with this situation, he cautiously approached the two supposedly reunited lovers, and placed a hand upon Jonny’s shoulder. There was no comprehensive sound beside him sobbing harder, this continued until Marius decided to ask, “Is there anything I can do?”

Another wave of tears, but a trembling sentence passes through, “Get Brian.” Marius took his leave, thankful to have someone else aboard the ship to deal with emotions with intelligence.

He arrived at the bridge sometime later, as he did have to cross half the ship.

“Uh, Brian?” He called out to the pilot, “Jonny needs your help.”

“Can I ask what or will it lead to me getting murdered?”

A beat passed before Marius made a decision, “I don’t think you’ll be murdered, but  _ I _ murdered a stowaway and now Jonny is crying over it and clutching the corpse.”

Brian rightfully looked astounded, and got up from his chair, and quickly started walking, with Marius beside him.


	2. Alive, I Cried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian takes Laszlo's body to clean them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood! wounds! crying! brian! i love one drumbot and the next few chapters illustrate that perfectly.

Finding Jonny was even more disconcerting for the DrumBot. He walked to the door frame and saw the smear of blood covering the ground from where the door swung open. Hunched over a bloodied figure, endlessly apologizing through violent sobs, Jonny was a complete mess in a way Brian had only seen once in his very long life.

Getting to his knees, he sat in front of Jonny, and placed a gentle hand on his chin, and managed to pull his feeble form into a more upright position. His face was red and wet with hot tears, contorted in anguish as he stared helplessly as Brian, and held the corpse tighter.

Brian looked down at the corpse, and moving a curtain of sticky hair from its face, everything started to make sense, not much sense, since Laszlo should’ve died hundreds if not a thousand years ago. But here they were, dead in Jonny’s hands, cold to the touch.

Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke, “Jonny. How about I take them to my room and get them cleaned up and you can figure out how we should hold the funeral, can we do that?” Jonny just continues to stare at him with wide, glassy eyes. He continued, “I know you want to bring them back, but we just can’t this time. We don’t have the resources and they’re too far gone.” Silent tears began to fall down his cheeks as well, as his voice breaks on the last words.

Painfully, Brian pried Laszlo from Jonny’s arms, and placed a kiss upon his forehead, before carrying them off to be cleaned.

Jonny made no effort to move from his spot, and Marius made no effort to move from his. Instead they just looked at each other as tears continued to roll off Jonny’s face and onto the floor, as the silence was broken only by the weeping over his lost love.

Brian was heartbroken. Of course he was, one of his loves finally returns to him as a corpse and he has to clean and prep the body for a funeral. He thanked Aurora for making sure no one comes close to him as he stalks the hallway back to his room. 

Upon entering he laid them on his bed, and turned to gather a washcloth. He returned and sensed something was different, kneeling beside their body, so close to their chest, he could see an ever so faint rise and fall. They weren’t dead. Distantly he knew if not now then soon, and continued to unbutton their shirt to give access to the drying blood on their neck and chest, and noticed two thin, twin scars on their chest, and a tattoo.

Another, deeper breath was drawn from Laszlo, and then they are coughing and spluttering back to life. Their eyes quickly opened, and they came face to face with Brian, the most handsome man they’d ever seen. They raised a hand to his face, touching him gently as though he’d dent. Brian smiled warmly, bringing his own to clutch theirs, “Welcome home.”

Laszlo took another second to just look at him, before taking note of the rest of what was happening. A cool washcloth laid across their chest, being stained a dark crimson as a wound on their neck stitched itself back together. Memories flooded back and they sat up, “Where’s Jonny?”

“He is,” Brian paused, and carefully continued, “getting your funeral ready.”

With that Laszlo lurched forward, only to be stopped by a firm hand on their sternum. 

“As much as we should tell him you’re alive, let’s get you cleaned up first, and have you explain to me your apparent immortality.” Laszlo loosened a little as that, and properly sat on the bed. Brian continued to take their shirt off, and without the sleeves covering their arms, he could see metal and wires protruding from their elbows and shoulders, and as they turned, a long sprawl of wires from their spine appeared.

“It was you those many years ago.”

“It was me.” 


	3. Bath Time :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian cleans them up and they take a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fluff. Really it's one of the fluffier chapters in this fic *manical laughter thinking about next chapter*

“Alright let’s get you properly cleaned,” he said, carrying them to the bathroom. Brian set them down on the counter and gave them the damp washcloth, “Continue wiping your face down, I’ll draw a bath. Actually, your wires, can you take a bath?”

“Oh actually I can, I need my guards though. I left them in my bag, which is in my ship,” they wondered how they’d get them now.

“I can get Marius to pick them up,” Brian pulled out a communicator and contacted him, “He’ll be here in a few minutes. For now, let’s get these clothes off you, it can’t be comfortable.”

The two started to peel the sticky, crusting clothes off Laszlo’s skin, “I really liked this pair of trousers,” they frowned.

“I can’t even tell what color they were,” Brian mused, “We’ll get you another pair.”

At that moment, there was a knock at the door, and he left to get it. From their spot, Laszlo could hear murmurs along the lines of, “They have more stuff on their ship, what should I do?” Though they were too tired to call any answer, knowing Brian would take care of it. 

He came back with their armor in his arms. He set them down next to them, and took a piece. Carefully, he slotted an arm plate in, and fastened it in place, “Does this feel alright?”

They nodded, and leaned into his touch as he continued. Soon, all the pieces were in place, and Brian drew the bath. While it was filling, he took a wide tooth comb and started to delicately pick the chunks of dried blood out of their hair. He bent the hair, crunching the blood into smaller, manageable pieces, “This might stain your hair…” Brian murmured.

“We’ll do what we can for now. If it stains it stains,” Laszlo said casually.  _ I’ve never dyed my hair before, that might be fun. I could do it with Brian and Jonny _ . Brian stood up and turned off the faucet. He picked up Laszlo with the same care he showed them when they first came aboard, and tenderly placed them in the water.

It was warm, soothing. The water relaxed their muscles, and they sunk further into the bath. As soon as their hair touched the water, they raked a hand through it, and the water churned to a pink, “Oh dear,” Brian whispered.

Grabbing a bottle of shampoo, (Marius kindly brought toiletries as a possible peace offering), he scrubbed it into their scalp. They made a kind of purring sound, and tilted their head into his hands, and closed their eyes. The shampoo started to break down the blood, washing it out of their hair gently. Cupping the water in his hands, Brian poured it over their head, and ran his fingers through their locks. 

Once the shampoo was out, he gathered conditioner in their hair and left it to soak.

“What has changed since I’ve been gone?” They asked quietly.

“I’m not entirely sure what you missed. It feels like you’ve been with me the whole time. There isn’t the threat of you leaving due to Carmilla, she’s gone, permanently.”

“That’s good,” Laszlo didn’t know much about Carmilla, “I’ve been gone for thousands of years, if that helps you recall anything else.”

“I really don’t know. We’ll figure it out later.”

He then grabbed a bar of soap, and dunked it in the water. He rubbed the soap until bubbles formed on top, and lathered it onto their skin. Their skin was scarred and textured, and Brian placed kisses along their shoulder and neck as he cleaned the grime away, “You’re so handsome, so pretty. Jonny will be so happy to know you’re alive.”

That got Laszlo to open their eyes, “Right. Shouldn’t we get him?” They turned to face him.

He pecked them on the lips, “I think he needs a nice surprise, for once. I think you should be that surprise.”

They hummed in agreement, and let the warm water wash over them.

~~~   
  
Soon the bath was over and drained, and Brian dug through his closet for some clothes. Laszlo dried themself off and when they turned, he was holding a bundle of clothes.

“Did you keep my clothes?” They questioned. They heard as his cooling systems turned on,  _ he was robo-blushing _ . They sat down on his plush bed and took the shirt from him. They pulled it over their head, and moved their hands as Brian tied the front closed.

Soon they had gotten dressed, and their hair was up in a bun to avoid dripping, and Brian gave them all their jewelry. They placed the watch over their wrist, rings on their fingers, their earrings beside their face, and necklaces over their heart.

_ It was time to see Jonny again. _


	4. Lover, Don't You Know Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laszlo finally sees Jonny... it's not quite like they expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood and yelling in this chapter, as well as an autistic meltdown (written by an autistic person)

Laszlo saw him, and their heart thrummed with joy, they flapped their hands. Standing in the kitchen was Jonny, kneading some bread on the counter, (rather aggressively). It was rare to see him ever baking, but either way they were so excited to be with him again.

They ran up to him, tackling him in their embrace from behind as they kissed his cheek.

Then he turned around. Quickly, far too antsy for their love to act, and then socked them straight in the jaw. They stumbled back.

“What the fuck!” he shouted, and then Laszlo watched as his eyes focused and dawned in realization.

Then it turned to anger. A storm appeared in his eyes as his features broiled with rage, hatred even.

Laszlo clutched their cracked jaw in one hand, blood starting to pool in their mouth, and stared at him in confusion, “Jonny?”

“No! No! Don’t Jonny me, I saw you die! I grieved you for thousands of years and then watched you properly die! You are dead!” He yelled, pointing at them accusingly. “You can’t come in here and be the real Laszlo! Don’t pretend you’re them! They died because I made sure  _ She _ never got a hold of them! They died thousands of years ago and I grieved and then I was done! I don’t care about mortals!”

“Jonny, no I’m-”

“I don’t care! Go! Just get out!”

No words came from their mouth as Laszlo stared with wide eyes, and they backed away. Their blood had properly started to drip, and they grabbed a handkerchief from their pocket.  _ They had felt like this before, but never with Jonny, never with their love _ . They just turned and left.

They found themself where they hoped they’d never go. But Jonny had made it clear he did not love them and they no longer have a role in this ship. So there they stood, sobbing as they opened the first door to the airlock. It was difficult, with their hands shaking and vision blurry, watching crimson cover the control panel and floor, but they managed. They took their first step inside when a hand grabbed them by the shoulder and pulled them back.

“Who are you?” They asked, they were unfamiliar, someone new aboard the ship. They were tall, taller than Jonny and definitely taller than them. Long chestnut hair coiled and curled past their shoulders, and goggles hung around their neck. That’s all Laszlo could tell you, for they couldn’t stand to look at their face.

“Hey, c’mon look at me, who are you,” they wrenched their face up to meet their eyes, and saw the camera lenses reflecting their terrified face. They let out another cry and drop to the floor, pressing the heels of their hands into their eyes.

They faintly heard the stranger curse, before getting to their knees in front of them, before gently putting a hand on their knee and in an impossibly gentle voice, “Hey hey it’s okay, it’s alright. I’m Tim, right now I use he/him, I’m not gonna hurt you. Can you try and look at me?”

They aggressively shake their head no, pulling away from his hand and scrambling to their feet, reaching for the airlock again before Tim grabs them.

Despite his harsh grip around them, confining the movement in their arms, his voice remains soft, “Hey now you don’t want to go out, Brian and I can-” at the mention of Brian’s name Laszlo couldn’t help but start a new wave of tears, but Tim persisted, “We can get you off board without you dying. We get plenty of stowaways, it’s alright just don’t go out the airlock.”

Laszlo kicked and screamed, in a ragged voice they cried, “Let me go! I don’t care anymore! Jonny thinks I’m dead and doesn’t want me around! I’m an imposter around my own goddamn crew! I’m an imposter in the eyes of my own fucking boyfriend!”

Tim dropped them as their thick boot met his shin, but still managed to catch their wrist. They shook it free before continuing to shake their hand, both actually, stomping and squinting hard, before puddling into the ground in tears. They placed their arms over their head and pulled their knees to their body as they wracked with sobs.

Tim really just watched, before realizing what he was watching. In a quiet voice he asked, “Aurora? Can you dim the lights and call for Brian? It’s important.”

Apparently Aurora already is familiar with this person, and the lights had already started to dim, and a screen came down,  _ I have already sent for the Pilot _ . He will be here soon. Tim took a deep breath, and sat on the floor against the wall, parallel to the shuddering form. 

Small whirring sounds came from the ship, and it sounded like she was comforting them, and this idea was only confirmed by the mop of hair nodding slightly, “Thank you, Aurora,” he heard them mumble, before tentatively humming along with whatever song Aurora had thought of. It sounded like they knew it from how easily they followed, and then Tim realized he knew it too. Listening to the melody, he could place the words to the old Earth song,

_ Fading away like the stars of the morning, _

_ Losing their light in the glorious sun-- _

_ Thus would we pass from the earth and its toiling, _

_ Only remembered by what we have done. _

This stranger had called Jonny  _ Their Jonny, Their Boyfriend _ . And had said Jonny claimed they were dead. Slowly pieces started to click into place.

“Are you Laszlo?” Tim whispered. This got them to look up at him, not quite meeting his eyes, but staring in his vague direction, “How do you know my name?”

With their face tilted up at him, he could see spatters of blood from their mouth, staining their clothes from when they dug their face into their lap.

Before he could ask where it had come from, he heard Brian come down the hall quickly, and watched as he sat down beside Laszlo. He delicately grabbed them and hoisted them into his lap, and enveloped them in his coat, effectively blocking out any excess stimulation.

“What happened? What information have you gotten out of them?” He asked Tim.

“Uh, I saw them trying to get into the airlock,” Brian’s brow furrowed in sadness, “And then I caught them and they started crying and I told them you and I could help them off ship and when I mentioned you they started crying harder. Then they kicked me and I grabbed them again, trying to make sure they didn’t leave, and then they broke down and started a meltdown. I asked Aurora to dim the lights and she started humming, I realized it was an old song Jonny knew and pieced together this is Laszlo,” he finished. Brian looked deep in concentration, but impressed at his deduction.

“And you knew this was them because Jonny knew the song?” Brian questioned, sounding a little lost.

“When I was in the war with Jonny, I was trying to remember the lyrics to this song, and he finished them and then started crying. I asked why and he said that someone named Laszlo had listened to the song before they died. Laszlo said that Jonny thought they were dead, ergo this must be Laszlo.”

Brian looked down in his lap, then back up at Tim, before he nodded. The three of them sat there quietly while Laszlo cried, and the two waited patiently for them to start to calm. Once the tears and shaking had subsided for the most part, Brian repositioned them so they laid up and against his chest.

“Laszlo?” They peered their head from behind the coat and Brian continued, “Can you tell us why you were at the airlock or do you need another minute?”

They opened their mouth dryly, before taking a shaky breath, “I went to go see Jonny and I kissed him and then he punched me. Then he started yelling at me and saying that I had died thousands of years ago and that I wasn’t welcome aboard and was an imposter,” they dissolved into tears once again.

“Alright, alright thank you. Shhh, shhhhh,” Brian whispered, rubbing his hand on their arm comfortingly, “Now, can you explain your thought process for why you came here?”

Through choking back tears they failed to respond, and so Tim cut in, “You said that Jonny said you weren’t welcome. When it was just the two of us you said you didn’t have a role on the ship, is that a part of it?”

They nodded.

“Hey wait a minute. Laszlo can you look at me for a minute?” Brian asked politely, and they turned and looked at his hair. He traced a thumb over their bottom lip, wiping away excess blood to reveal a healing wound. He stared for a minute, before asking in disbelief, “Did Jonny do this to you?”

They nodded again, tears threatening to fall once more. They coughed once, before bringing their own hand up to wipe even more away, “Jonny punches hard,” they announced with some finality.

Brian gently placed a hand on their head and laid their face against his chest, “Alright. Thank you Tim for the help, the two of us are going to head back to my room,” and Tim got up, did a short little solute and left.

Brian carefully picked them up and cradled them in his arms, and walked back to their room.


	5. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian gets Jonny to apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think there are any cws but as always feel free to tell me in the comments!

He laid them on the bed, letting them curl into the sheets as they cried. He sat next to them, the mattress yielding to his large form. They rolled, sinking beside him, and made grabby hands for him to lay down. He obliged, and they wrapped their arm around his torso, digging their face into his side, nose pressed to the thick fabric of his waistcoat.

He placed a hand in their still-drying hair, a sign of yes, it’s okay to do this. Tears continued to flow, small whimpers and hiccups breaking the silence. The two lay there for a while, maybe hours, neither were keeping track.

“We need to talk to Jonny about what happened,” Brian spoke. Laszlo picked at a loose thread on the seam closest to them, “I know you don’t want to but you can’t avoid it, side effect of immortality, love.”

They huffed, followed by a wet cough from crying, “I know,” their voice was still watery as they shifted, but made no more attempt to get up. 

“How about I get Jonny and he’ll come here. That way you don’t have to move from the bed,” He felt them nod against him, and so he gingerly got up and they turned back to face the wall.

Brian opened the door, careful not to spill too much light into the room, and closed it in his search for Jonny. Walking along the corridor, he didn’t actually know where the man was. Tilting his head towards the tall ceiling, he called, “Aurora?” He heard a puff of steam in response, “Where is Jonny?”

A screen came down,  _ ‘He is in the kitchen stress-baking again. He just put a bunch of rolls in the oven very aggressively] _ .

Brian tutted, but changed course to the kitchen. His pace was not especially fast, but it certainly was not a stroll. His bare feet clanged against the flooring, having taken his shoes off when getting into bed. 

Brian wouldn’t admit it to him, but he was mad with Jonny.  _ Jonny finally had them back and the first thing he did was hurt them, what the fuck _ . He wouldn’t lay a hand on him, he did still love the fucker, but he was angry. Despite his calm demeanor, his thoughts bubbled with rage.

Eventually he found himself at the kitchen doorway, watching Jonny sit on the counter, tapping his fingers impatiently on the table.

“Jonny?” The man turned his head towards him, “Hi, Brian,” he turned his body towards him and scooched forward to meet him. He placed his head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat, “Is Laszlo prepped for the funeral?”

Brian sighed, “You know they’re not dead,” Jonny looked up at him, “They were real?”

“Yes Jonny, they’re real and in the flesh,” His face paled and contorted into a look of guilt and sorrow, but anger still bubbled underneath, “Follow me?”

Jonny nodded, and turned off the oven. Silently, he followed as Brian left the kitchen and strode towards his room with a purpose. Having to power walk to keep up with the eight foot tall robot, Jonny was understandably slightly winded when they finally arrived at the door.

Brian pushed it open slowly, and alongside the creaking of it, Jonny heard the sorrowful whimpers of Laszlo crying. The light from the hall highlighted their dejected form, shaking from the hours of tears. It ground his heart’s gears and twisted his gut, it was a sad sight. He walked over heel-to-toe over to the bed, and knelt in front of it. Placing a hand on their shoulder, they froze, “Laszlo?”

They bolted up and turned over, looking at him with a red face and wet eyes, “Jonny?”

Brian walked forward and sat on the bed, and placed a hand on their shoulder. They took a shuddering breath, “I love you,” they told Jonny.

He grabbed their hand, and they pulled back, “You said you don’t care for mortals. Didn’t you care for me?”

Jonny quickly looked up from his hands and met eyes with them, before they quickly pushed their head down, and he heard the most pitiful voice, “If you didn- don’t, just tell me. I can leave and you’ll never have to see me again.”

“No! No, no Laszlo don’t leave. Please don’t leave,” he bit his lip, “I was being rash. I’m so sorry that I hit you, I really didn’t think you could be alive. I’m so sorry I had you running to Brian, doll.”

Laszlo’s mouth was dry, they stuttered, “I didn’t go to Brian.”

They didn’t say anything else, leaving Jonny confused, “What d’ya mean you didn’t go to Brian? You’re here aren’t you?”

They pursed their lips, and so Brian spoke, “I found them crying in one of the halls with Tim. They were next to the airlocks. Tim saw and just barely managed to stop them.”

It felt as though a cold bucket of water had been dumped over him, his face paled as he restrained himself from embracing them, “You… You tried to go Out the airlocks?”

They nodded their head and whimpered, “I did,” they choked out. Jonny wanted nothing more than to hug them at that moment. They looked so ashamed of themself.

“Laszlo…” He was at a loss for words, “I don’t want you to go. I was so upset when you first left and my heart only broke again when I saw you die. I wasn’t mad at you, I’ve never been mad at you. I was mad because I thought  _ She _ got to you.”

Their eyes darted upwards and locked on his face, “Oh! Nononono, I never met her, you did a good job of that. I did this myself,” They rolled up their sleeve and reveal a sliver of wires, “Here you can’t really see it, one minute.”

The unfastened their collar and cuffs and pulled the shirt off,  _ they still trust him enough to do that? _ And showed the intricate weave of wires and metal that made up their joints and spine.  _ Despite the gold and bronze material, it did not shine as he thought. _ They placed their arm in his hands, and looked at him expectantly. He ran his fingers over the weaving, and earned a shiver from them.

“I love you,” He breathes, almost silently.

“I know,” They responded, and took his hand in theirs, before pausing for a moment, “I’m tired. I want to sleep.”

Jonny nodded, and tried to get up to leave them alone, but as he turned they grabbed him by his waist and pulled him into his lap, “I missed you. Don’t go,” They buried their face in the crevice of his neck and shoulder, and kissed him lightly.

He placed his hand on theirs, “I won’t,” and the three lovers laid down on Brian’s bed, and slept. Perhaps not blissfully, but together.


	6. Lay Against Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny and Laszlo are soft and Jonny gives them a massage because they deserve it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is just fluff. they deserve it. next chapter will also be fluff so look forward to that

It had been a few days since he had apologized. Laszlo and Brian had been moving their stuff from their ship to Jonny’s room. Despite the plentiful amount of crates Ashes had in storage bays, they didn’t want to empty them so it took quite a while to move everything.

Certain things were already in boxes, Laszlo said something about someone they had aboard, who didn’t take everything with them. They also said something about wanting to keep them closed, so Jonny didn’t push unpacking them, and they were placed in the Tailor’s Room.

Watching them first enter their workroom again put a smile on his face. The look that spread across their lips and eyes would’ve made his heart skip a beat,  _ fuck he was so in love.  _ The warm, dim light of their lamp illuminated their joyful features, and reminded him that they were finally home.

Crossing the room they knelt before their cabinet of fabric, placing new bolts inside. Then they stopped and turned to face Jonny, “Where is my really nice silk?”

Jonny laughed sheepishly and rubbed at the back of his neck, “I think Marius took it. I let him. Didn’t know it was your nice silk though he kinda just came in here.”

Laszlo clicked their tongue in annoyance, “Bastard stole my silk. We’ll find more some other time. Anyways, it’s nice to be back here, I missed this old place. You kept it in good condition, thank you.”   
  
He blushed and nodded,  _ he was not about to tell them how long it took him and Brian to do so, or that once they were back on board he had to take all the dust covers back off, _ “You’re welcome.”

They strode over and stretched, then wrapped their arms over his shoulders, placing their lips to his. They then rested their face against his neck and stood with him for a minute. Warm bodies intertwined, standing in peace.

Eventually they stepped back, “I should get back to putting things away and clearing everything up. I’ll let you go for now.”

Jonny smiled, and pecked their cheek, “Alright doll, I’m gonna go play checkers with Tim, love ya.”

~~~

Jonny went back to the room to find it empty,  _ they probably got done with everything, I’ll head back to my room and see if they’re there. _

He walked into his doorway and saw the most peaceful image. Tangled up in his sheets was Laszlo, looking as earthly as rain on a warm day.

Their strong arms and long hair lay loosely framing their head, worn hands lightly curl into their locks gently. Their lips slightly parted, making the scar that ran across the corner of their mouth more prominent. The bags carved under their eyes did not seem to weigh them down in any way, seeming almost natural. Stubble peppered their jawline,  _ they must’ve shaved before getting on board and haven’t been able to since, _ Jonny faintly thought.

They lay on their back, torso arched slightly upwards, making the twin lines on their chest all the more prominent with the steady rise and fall of their breathing. Soft hair lay across the plain of their stomach, running down into their waistband. A new layer of fat rested under their skin, making the once prominent muscle soften gently, and weigh their hips to love handles, and they looked so beautiful. 

The image of them reminded him of the paintings that hung in their work room. They had said the style was called pre-raphaelite, and the angels were the most gorgeous thing they’d ever seen. He would disagree, he’d say that Laszlo was the most beautiful thing, and they couldn’t be an angel.  _ No, an angel could never convince him to fall so hard. _

He sighed and walked to the bed. He brushed their cheek with his knuckles, and stared at his love. They shifted slightly, and yawned, opening their eyes. Raising their arms they stretched, before smiling at him, “Hi, dear.”

“Hi,” they scrunched their nose before making grabby hands. Jonny sat down and they seized him, pulling him onto them, they made a  _ mrrp _ kinda noise, “You’re warm.”

“I know, doll. Is there a specific reason you’re pulling me into bed?”

They squished him in their clutch, “Don’t wanna get up yet. Lay with me for a little.”

Jonny wrapped his arms around them in response, arms resting on their shoulders. It was not as soft as he had thought it’d be, “Damn, someone is tense.”

“Mm,” They hummed, “I’ve had a hard past thousand years, haven’t had time to work it all out.”

Jonny looked at them, “Do you want me to?”

“That’d be nice.”

The two repositioned. Jonny sat against the headboard and Laszlo sat between his legs. They leaned forward, head tilted back, hair covering their back, “Do you want me to put that up for you?”

“Hm? Oh, yes, thank you.”

He gathered the hair, raking his nails against their scalp, and parted the hair into three groups. He weaved the strands together, between his rough fingers, until a braid had formed. He tied it off with a piece of ribbon, and placed it over their shoulder.

Then he got to work, kneading the stiff muscle underneath their skin, unknotting the tension with his strong hands. He pressed his knuckles to their trapezius, earning a crunch from his own hand, “Fuck. Doll how are you as unyielding as a cast iron pan,” he remarked.

Laszlo snorted at the spoonerism, “I don’t know. Did you pick that up from me somehow or is that a New Texas thing?”

Laszlo had come from Earth, believe it or not. However, they did not come from England. Laszlo grew up in a northern rural town in North America, meaning the crew hadn’t heard half the phrases they spoke.

Jonny made a noncommittal noise, and continued working the tightness from their back. His hands were warm, and Laszlo melted under his touch. He hummed a low tune while he massaged, and they joined until he was done.

Once the stiffness was gone, they laid their back against him, reclining into his chest. He ran his hand over their joint, and nicked himself.

“Ow,” he said without passion, “Are you literally rusty?”

They moved their elbow, “I guess I am.”

“Well we can’t have that,” Jonny sat up and scooped them into his arms, “To the armory?”


	7. Repairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim oils Laszlo's joints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO WEIRDLY SENSUAL IM SORRY. there was no avoiding it tim is literally oiling their nerves while they're shirtless.

They arrived at the closer armory, being Tim’s.

Jonny kicked open the door, (having Laszlo in his arms may be great, but did thwart any use of them), “I can walk now, y’know? Not like old times.”

“Maybe I want to carry you, like old times,” this scored a blush across their face, “Tim we’re here!”

There was no response. Looking around the room, they were nowhere to be seen, “I guess it’s time to go look for them,” He set them down, “I’ll go look for them. I’ll call you when I find them.”

They nodded, and the two wandered in opposing directions.

~~~

Tim was set on finding them again and properly introducing herself. It didn’t feel fair to Laszlo to have their one and only introduction be them crying and having a meltdown, so when Tim heard quiet humming from the Tailor’s Room, she came in.

Laszlo’s back was turned to her, and they were folding up a shirt. It was very apparent it was their shirt as their back was bare, and their long hair tied left it uncovered. Tim stared for a moment at their back, it was strong, with a slit in the center filled with golden and brass wires. Their other joints were covered today, similar metal plating overlapping each other as they moved, and it reminded Tim of old armor.

With that, she cleared her throat, and Laszlo jumped and turned around, dropping the shirt in the process.

“Uh hello!” they started, “Didn’t see you there, let me uhm,” they picked their shirt back up and quickly threw it on, tucking the front under their belt. “I don’t think we’ve properly met, I’m Laszlo, the tailor aboard this ship, they/them,” they said as they outstretched their hand.

Tim took it in hers, finding it much smaller than she thought, “Gunpowder Tim, the master at arms, she/her today.”

They nodded and led her further into the room. Tim could only describe it as comfortable, with sketches and designs hanging from the ceiling, cast in faint red and gold light.

“Oh! Jonny has been looking for you! I’ll call him here.”

This caught Tim off guard, “Uhm, Why?”

They clicked their tongue, “My joints are rusted and he wants you to oil them. I don’t know why you specifically but I’m sure it’s nothing… If that’s alright?” they finished messaging him.

“Yeah, yeah that’s completely fine. No issue. Do you have oil here?”

They snapped, and turned towards their desk. Kneeling down with a creak, they grabbed something from one of the cabinets, “Aha!”

Laszlo pulled a container of oil for their sewing machine, “This should work. I wasn’t really a mechanic before my mechanization but I did have this old boy,” they slapped the top of their machine. They then strode across the room and sat down on the cutting table, and placed the oil canister beside them, “So what’s ship life like for you?”

“Hm? Oh well I’m pretty well adjusted. It’s been a few thousand years since I joined the crew, so… I mean it’s fun. I get to build weapons and blow stuff up as my job.”

Laszlo nodded, and hummed wistfully, as if remembering someone long forgotten, “Sounds fun. I’ve been tailing your ship for two hundred years. Were you the one who added all the artillery to Aurora a hundred fifty years ago?”

“I was,” She said proudly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. At that moment, Jonny came in. He strided over to Laszlo, and hefted himself onto the table next to them.

“Well. Get to work, Tim.”

Tim huffed, “Did you even need to be here or are you just gonna watch?”

“I’m just gonna watch.”

Tim looked over at Laszlo, who shrugged. They stuck out their arm, before looking down at it. Jonny helpfully supplied, “You need to take your shirt off, doll.”

They rolled their eyes, but did so. They unbuttoned their shirt until it reached midchest, and slid it off their body, neatly folding it up and giving it to Jonny. Tim stared slightly at their strong arms, before the oil was placed in her hand.

She stuck the nozzle between the wires, and squeezed, and Laszlo shuddered, “Oh I forgot how much I hate that feeling.”

“I imagine it’s not nice, but I’ll try and make it as pleasant as I can.”

They visibly blushed, and murmured a thank you. Gently, she took their arm in her long hand, and moved it closer. She stuck the nozzle back in and wove it between the wires and gears. Although her eyes were sharp, she shifted herself closer until her face was right next to their elbow. Around the wires their skin was scarred, as to be expected, and were plated with hinges for their armor. 

Tim’s hands were so gentle and warm. They breathed in the scent of her long hair as Jonny peered over their shoulder. He looked enraptured with her, and if they were being honest, they were too. She was handsome, and caring, and reminded them of not just Brian and Jonny but… someone else. Someone they missed.

They were brought out of their thoughts as a click snapped in place, and their armor was plated back over their elbow, “I got one joint done. Now for the rest.”

She did the other elbow, and then knelt down beside them. She rolled up their pant legs and oiled their knees.

Eventually those too were done, “We need to do your spine now. Isn’t it kinda weird? Like, aren’t the wires like your nerves?”

They nodded, “Yeah it’s a weird sensation. But uh, it’s not bad when you do it. It was the weirdest the first time I had to grease it, but it’s tolerable.”

She blushed at the sorta-compliment, as she positioned herself behind them, “Okay well I’m gonna start now.”

Instead of sticking the nozzle directly into the wires, she took a gentler approach. She coated her hands in oil, and ran her fingers along the wires. They shivered, and made a noise, “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, yeah it’s fine. Just, these are my _ nerves, _ and I thought you were still gonna use the nozzle, so it’s a weird sensation. Not unpleasant though.”

To her surprise, it was Jonny who blushed, he mumbled, “You coulda told me that, doll. Wouldn’t’ve randomly played with them when I was bored if I knew,” he stuffed his face into their neck. They sighed contentedly, “It’s alright. I don’t mind. It’s nice. You’re gentle.”

He  _ mrrped, _ but seemed to accept it. Tim didn’t know how to feel about the fact they liked the feeling.  _ I imagine it would feel bad, having my hands stuck in their mechanism. _ Oh well. She pushed the wires aside slightly, and Laszlo groaned as if they pulled a muscle,  _ well, they kinda did, _ “Sorry!”

She shifted her hand so that it didn’t pull the flesh, and continued oiling their spine, though only the mechanical vertebrae. It felt strangely intimate, having their spine in her hand. It was slick, and heavy, but slotted perfectly in their back, and didn’t seem to weigh them down at all.  _ I suppose that's what their strong back’s is for. _

Once she was done, she pulled her hand back and they shuddered, “Alright I’m finished,” she grabbed a rag and wiped down the excess oil on their skin. Jonny kissed their shoulder and gave them back their shirt, “Repairs made, doll. Thanks, Tim.”

She nodded, and Laszlo nodded back, “Yes, thank you. Just so you know, I’ll help repair your eyes any time. I have delicate hands for things just like that.”

They said it in earnest, but if her eyes were any less sharp, she wouldn’t have caught how they winked. The two left, leaving Tim standing in the Tailor’s Room.


	8. Latin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laszlo gives Jonny an affectionate nickname and he doesn't know what it means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kindly sponsored by my love for my partner, of whom has this pet name (from me). this is tooth rotting fluff

The three lay in bed, Laszlo spooning Jonny and Brian spooning Laszlo. They wrapped their arms around Jonny’s waist and pulled him as close as they could, “I love you, my mechanical  _ vena amoris.” _

Jonny hummed, he must be half asleep. They nuzzled their face into his hair, and breathed in his musk, and settled completely into bed, “And you Brian, vena amoris.”

~~~

Jonny had been awake to hear them.  _ He knew what mechanical meant, how could he not. But vena amoris? _ What the fuck did that mean? Laszlo said it with such affection he simply has to know what it means. So when the other two had gotten up and gone to breakfast, he got dressed and snuck off to the library.

Sauntering into the room, Ivy looked up from her book, “What do you need, d’Ville?”

Jonny’s face warmed, “I need help translating something. Laszlo called me their  _ vena amoris _ . I don’t know what it means.”

“It sounds latin. Those would be in the linguistics section of the library, but I think Tim knows Latin. It’s an old Earth language,” she said.

“Hm. Okay, I’ll go ask him,”  _ I am not about to tell her I don’t know how libraries work. I’ve gone thousands of years without her knowing and I will go longer. _

So he walked off to the armory, and knocked on the door. A bang rang out, then the noise of things clattering to the ground. Jonny tapped his foot for a moment, before Tim swung open the door.

“He/him today. What’d’ya need?” He leaned on the doorframe.

“I, uh. You speak Latin right?”

“I used to take it back on Earth in school. It’s a dead language so no one really spoke it but I can understand basic things.”

Jonny sighed, “Okay. Laszlo called me their mechanical  _ vena amoris. _ I know what mechanical means, that’s common, obviously. But, uh, what does  _ vena amoris _ mean?”

Tim let out a short chuckle, “Aw, that’s adorable,” he taunted, “So romantic. I can’t believe you managed to snag them. However did you do it?”

Jonny blushed furiously, “So what does it mean, prettyboy!” he spat.

“Calm down, calm down.  _ Vena amoris _ means vein of love. There is a vein that connects the heart to the left ring finger and that’s why on Earth, when you wed, you place the ring there,” he explained, “Because your heart is mechanical you are their  _ mechanical vein of love.” _

Jonny stuttered, but didn’t say anything.  _ They were so smart. _ He was overcome with emotion, and his eyes started to burn.

“Woah, Jonny are you alright?”

He nodded, and pressed his face into Tim’s chest, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just,” he was getting choked up,  _ “She _ didn’t take that from me.”

Tim rested a hand on Jonny’s head.  _ Jonny always said that Carmilla told him he had a good heart, and that she fixed that for him. But maybe she didn’t. Maybe Jonny still had a good heart. _

~~~

Brian held their face in his hands, and they smiled, “You are just so handsome,” he whispered. He kissed their cheek, and they giggled. He kissed the corner of their lips, the crease of their smile. He kissed under their eye, the crinkle of would’ve-been-crow’s-feet. He kissed their nose, and they scrunched it up as they squeezed their eyes shut in affection.

The two sat in the Tailor’s room, dim lighting shining on Brian’s skin, making him look almost damascus with the lace shadowing the glow, “You’re handsome as well, thank you very much,” they placed a hand on his chest to feel the light beat of a heart under the machinery.

“I know, love. Doesn’t mean I can’t compliment you,” he punctuated the statement with a kiss to their forehead.

At that moment, the door swung open and Jonny appeared in the doorway, “Doll!” He ran over to them and wedged himself between Brian and the cutting table they sat on.

He took their lips in his and kissed affectionately, “Doll, I love you. You’re so smart. Love you.”

They giggled at his words, “Not that I don’t love this, but you seem excited. Why?”

He quickly pecked them again, “Last night. You called me _vena amoris,_ today I went to Tim and got it translated,” he took their hand in his and placed it over his heart, and rubbed the knuckle of their ring finger.

Their eyes widened and a blush scorched their face up to their brow, “Oh! I thought you were asleep. I’m glad you like the name.”

“I do! I really do, doll. It reminds me… It reminds me that  _ She _ didn’t take it all from me. I love that I have you and Brian. I love that I have my crew and I’m glad you never met  _ Her.” _

Laszlo’s expression softened, and Brian wrapped his arms around his torso, “You did a good job at that. We both love you so much, my mechanical  _ vena amoris.” _


	9. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Laszlo talk while they repair xer things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally! more gay people!

Tim found Laszlo rummaging through their crates, “Hello?”

They shut the crate, slamming their fingers under the lid, “Fuck!”

“Oh I’m so sorry! I just came in and I-”

“It’s alright. It’s fine. Just don’t sneak up on me like that, the stuff in these boxes are personal. What’re your pronouns today?” They looked up at Tim.

“Xe/xem today. Again, sorry about that I didn’t know. Here, show me your hand,” xe took it in xers and inspected the forming bruises on their knuckles, “Fuck man. You slammed it hard.”

They huffed and raised their eyebrows, “Yeah. Startling someone like that will make them do things aggressively,” though they didn’t pull their hand away. Instead they let xem inspect it, before Tim kissed it lightly, then they pulled away.

“Cheeky bastard,” they put their hand in their other, and that’s when Tim noticed a thin chain hanging from their palm.

“What’s that?” Xe pried. Laszlo clutched whatever it was tighter and stuffed the chain in their hand, “Nothing. Again, this is private,” they stuck it in their back pocket.

Tim pressed xer lips into a thin line, and looked away, ashamed, “I shouldn’t have said anything, sorry.”

“Yeah. Just don’t touch these boxes and don’t ask or mention this to anyone. Got it?” They huffed. Xe nodded, and fidgeted with the loose threads of xer waistcoat. Laszlo noticed, and seemed to soften at xer anxiety, “Do you want me to fix that?”

Tim realized this was probably some kind of apology for snapping,  _ (not that it wasn’t deserved, xe were being a prick), _ “Yeah, I’d appreciate that. Thank you.”

Xe took xer coat off, and Laszlo took it, hanging it by the door on the coat rack, “This is absolutely covered and blood and holes,” they scoffed, “I’m gonna patch this as well.”

“You really don’t have to-”

“No I’m going to this is disgusting,” They cut xem off. They took the waistcoat from xem and looked over their spools of thread, picking the best color match. They plucked it from the rest and twirled it in their fingers, before sitting down on their loveseat. They plucked a needle from where they were pressed into the armrest, and scissors from their place in their stash.

Laying the waistcoat out on the low table, they inspected the burst seam on the top. They ran their fingers over it, and drew the thread through the needle just long enough to patch the seam. They snipped the thin twine and tied it off.

“Are you going to sit?” They questioned, not looking up from their deft hands, “Or will you stand there?”

“Oh uh, yes,” xe sat down awkwardly next to them, and watched them work, “So what kind of stitch is that?”

“This is a hidden stitch,” they moved it closer to xem, practically into xer lap, “You weave it like so and then when you pull it tight-” they demonstrated, “it shuts tight and you can’t see the stitching at all.”

It was true. There was not a trace of the thread from where it once lay, and they continued stitching until the seam had been mended.  _ I wonder how Jonny once was, did they help patch him before? Or was he mended when they rearrived on the ship?  _

“Interesting.”

“It’s not the most secure stitch, but it won’t pop. It can be easily undone if caught and torn. It would unravel, but not on its own. So don’t pick at it and you’ll one day forget it was ever broken.”

_ Nonsense, no one is made to mend a person, just as a person was not made to be broken. They alone did not fix him, simply made him happy once again. _

They handed the article back to xem, and xe slipped it on, buttoning it back up, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. It is my job on the ship afterall. If you need anything mended or made just ask,” they patted Tim’s knee affectionately. They sat in comfortable silence for a beat, before they spoke again, “Do you love Jonny?”

“What?!” Tim was caught off guard.

“Do you love Jonny? I see the way you look at him and it is similar to how Brian looks at me. Do you love him?”

Xe stuttered, trying to form words, “I-I’m not going to take him from you. You make him so happy, I-I wouldn’t want to interfere with-”

“That wasn’t the question. Jonny has confided in me that he misses the way you used to act towards him. I don’t know what that means but if my presence on the ship caused the change I would like to know why. You wouldn’t be taking him from me. Do you love him?”

“Yes. I do. Jonny and I dated for a few thousand years but when you came back he started being affectionate with you so I took a step back,” xe explained.

“Alright. Thank you for telling me that honestly. Can I kiss you?”

Tim startled again, but nodded. They placed their hand on xer face and brought xem down close, and kissed xem. Their hands were textured, calloused, from years of engineering, sewing, and if they were in the crew, probably playing instruments. Their kiss was soft, tender in a way Tim recognized as just how Bertie used to kiss xem. But the kiss wasn’t bitter in any way, Tim loved it, and the fact that he used to kiss him just the same doesn’t change that.

Xe pulled back gently, and looked at them, “Do you love me?”

Laszlo didn’t meet xer eyes, (which was understandable, and xe took no offense), “In the passing months I have grown… attached to you. I’m not sure if I love you the same as I love Brian and Jonny, as I have known them longer, but I believe I do. I would like to date you, as do my other two partners.”

“Then it’s decided,” xe closed the gap between them once again, and laid back as Laszlo leaned forward. The two of them laid on the loveseat, and fell asleep in each other's arms. Later Jonny and Brian would find them, and would move them to Jonny’s bed so they could all sleep together.


	10. Someone Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone attacks the ship and it goes South, especially for Laszlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a lot of violence and gore here, ripping out body parts and shit

Someone had come to attack the ship. Most of the time this wasn’t an issue, as even if the crew wasn’t paying attention, Aurora was. Unfortunately, Nastya had been making repairs so they were docked on a planet for Aurora to rest.

Brian and Ashes took this opportunity to pick up supplies in the nearest city, which apparently, caught the attention of bandits. You see, an eight foot tall man made of brass and a mob boss were especially noticeable on this planet, especially since The Mechanisms were infamous in this star system.

So a rather large group of bandits snuck into the ship during the night, and killed all the awake members, so Tim, Jonny, and Raphaella. They also easily tied up the Toy Soldier, without having to damage it. They did tie those three up, and kidnapped the rest of the sleeping members.

However, The Mechanisms were infamous because of a raid and fire they bare-handedly caused a thousand years ago, meaning they had no clue of knowing that Laszlo was aboard. When they found an extra member fast asleep amongst very expensive fabrics, they knew they needed a  _ special treatment. _

~~~

Nastya awoke slowly. Memories come back to her, _ a knife in the stomach as she was forced awake from her slumber in the engine room. Intruders. _ Her eyes darted around the dark room, and saw faint forms that looked to be Marius, Raphaella, Ivy, the Toy Soldier, Tim, and Jonny, laying in different stages of post-death awakening, bound in heavy rope.

“Jonny,” she spat in a whisper, “Jonny wake up.”

She was answered with a groan as he gained painful consciousness, “Nastya, what do you want?” 

“We were ambushed. It’s too dark for me to see and I don’t have my glasses. I think you’re closer to Tim, can you wake them up and ask them to see where we are?”

“Yeah sure,” he kicked Tim lightly, and got an  _ oomph _ in response, “We were attacked and it’s dark. Can you turn on night-vision and see where we are? Also what are your pronouns?”

Tim hummed in annoyance, and a click was heard, “Uh, he/him. We’re in the common room, they didn’t move us from the ship.”

“Okay. Thank you, Tim,” Nastya spoke. Then the three of them heard footsteps approaching. The lights flick on, and standing next to the switch is a tall figure.

“I see you’re up. All of you, awake! Now!” He commanded loudly, waking the rest of them up. He breathes deeply, and Nastya knows  _ ah yes, the dreaded monologue. _

“You may be wondering why we’ve come here. Each member of my gang has their own reasons. Money, fame, whatever they might. But me? I am here for my family. You see, thousands of years ago, my greatest grandfather died in your raid. My family never forgot it, and now I get to carry out their plans. I know you can’t die in any meaningful way, but I have a few ideas.”

He snapped, and more footsteps approached, alongside yelling and scraping. The crew heard a familiar voice cry out, “Let go of me you bastards! You want nothing to do with me!”

Laszlo was thrown into the room, hands and torso bound tightly in thick, rough rope around their bare skin. Their glasses were nowhere to be found, leaving them almost blind, and their eyes were unfocused,  _ must have a major headache. _ Knees buckled as they were pushed down in front of Jonny, kneeling helplessly, scuffing the pale trousers they wore.

The man walked over.

Jonny, bound as he was, only could watch as their eyes widened in fear and their faces went pale as a hand reached behind them. With a cruel pull he heard snapping and cracking as wires were stretched thin until they broke, circuits frizzing and frying as they were cut off. Laszlo’s head tossed back as their spine popped and broke, and they looked as though they tried to scream, before lolling forward without any support.

Their tormenter dropped the rope that held them upright, and they fell to the ground with a thud. The crew watched the thick crimson pour from their lifeless corpse and coat the frayed wires in blood. Their body jolted and spasmed as it was electrocuted by its own nerves in a sick parody of life.

Jonny screamed, “Fuck you! Why the fuck would you do that?!! I swear, touch them again and your spine will be next!”

A shot rang out and the man fell dead. In the doorway stood Brian, a cold fire in his glass eyes. He looked down and saw Laszlo, and ran over beside them. Ashes ran into the room and surveyed the situation. They untied Jonny and Nastya, and continued helping as Nastya untied the others. Tim and Jonny were quickly alongside Brian, who was analyzing the damage.

“They’re gonna be fine. Completely fine,” he assured himself, “help me get them to the Lab. It should have everything we need to fix them.”

He picked them up and started to sprint to Raphaella’s, as Tim and Jonny gathered the broken wires and gears, and followed.

~~~   
  
When they got to the Lab Laszlo was laid on their stomach, arms by their side. Brain was sorting through old files in the back closet quickly. Tim placed the parts on the table beside them as Jonny came up behind him. Brian made a noise of frustration as he grabbed his own file as well as some old papers.

He brought them over and laid them out on the table and looked them over, when Nastya came into the room. She strode over and double checked all the IVs, before sitting down on the other side of the bed, parallel to Brian. Looking over the damage, she traced a finger along the snapped wires, “Some of these need soldering and replacing but others just need to be reconnected. Their nervous system needs to be calibrated and nudged back into place, when he pulled it shifted the rest of the joints as well.”

Brian nodded in understanding, having finished reading over the papers. The two of them got to work, and Jonny looked over the files. He had already read Brian’s long ago, but was curious about these slightly newer pages.

They were scrawled in Her quick handwriting, notes about… Laszlo’s journal? It detailed and analyzed passages from different dates, talking about their joints, dissecting the anatomy of knees and elbows and spine. There were notes about what metals and pieces could replace it, and sections were torn straight from Brian’s notes.  _ Carmilla had thought about finding and mechanizing them. _

He now understood Brian’s silent rage. He stayed quiet, and watched as he and Nastya worked, but his chest bubbled into his throat as he thought about it.  _ How dare She even consider laying a hand on them. _

He heard a click and a pluck and then the two were done. Laszlo didn’t move, barely even breathed, “They’ll be out for a while. The nervous system in their spine is very close to their brain and will need time to repair the frying naturally. They’ll heal in time.”

Jonny nodded, and continued tapping his leg, “So they’re alright?”

Nastya shook her head, hair swooshing, and adjusted her glasses, “No, not right now. They will be but they’ll be in pain due to inflammation. When they wake I doubt they’ll do more than lay in bed for a few days.”

Tim clicked his tongue, before gingerly rolling them over, “I’m going to take them to bed. You guys get some rest,” he picked them up and walked off.

Brian looked over at Jonny, “I do not need rest. I’m going to check the Tailor’s Room to see what happened, since last I saw they had been there. You can come along if you’d like, but I’d recommend you go to sleep.”

Brian left, leaving Jonny alone in the Lab with Nastya, “You doing okay?” she asked.

Jonny pressed his lips together, before saying quietly, “She made notes on Laszlo,” his voice started to rise, “She didn’t even meet them and still wanted to experiment on them!”

Nastya raised her hand, and cut him off, “I know you are angry. That was a really terrible thing she did, but she never got her hands on them. You made sure of that. You’re tired, let’s get you to bed.”

Jonny huffed, but his shoulders slumped in defeat as he walked over to Nastya. He leaned into her arms and the two of them schlepped back to the engine room. Aurora guided them, (though Nastya didn’t need it), until they reached the threshold.

They fell onto the bed and curled next to each other, leeching heat from the engine beside them.

“I’m still worried about Laszlo,” he confessed to his sister. She ran her spindly fingers through his hair and hummed, “I know you are, but they just need to rest.”

~~~   
  
Brian walked into the room and could immediately tell where it had happened. The low table had been knocked over and the project they had been working on the night before had been thrown from where they normally sat. The cushions of the loveseat were tossed on the floor, as were the sewing supplies. 

He sighed, and tilted the table back into a standing position. Then he gathered the supplies and placed them back to where they belonged. He fluffed the pillows and placed them back to the couch, “Laszlo…” he murmured under his breath. He didn’t know how the bandits managed to get on ship, but it must’ve been terrible for them, it must  _ be _ terrible for them.

~~~   
  
Tim had brought a chair up to Jonny’s bed, where Laszlo laid. He took their hand in his and rubbed theirs with his thumb, “Laszlo, Laszlo, Laszlo,” he repeated their name. 

They were breathing again, shallow breaths, but still alive. Their body was shaking ever so slightly, shivering as though they were cold. Tim brought up the covers and inserted himself next to them, and brought them back down. He wrapped his arm around them and cradled their form gently, and let himself drift into sleep.  _ Laszlo will be alright. _


	11. Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Brian spend time with Laszlo while they're sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laszlo has a nightmare because they are allowed no rest

In the morning, when he awoke, he was much warmer than he expected. He moved his hand to feel their forehead, and was thwarted as another body behind him repositioned and smushed his arm down. He pried his head to the side to see Jonny, fast asleep and spooning him. On the other side of Laszlo was Brian, who was awake, but had closed eyes.

“Good morning,” Brian said, eyes still shut, deep voice reverberating in his metal chest, “Thank you for watching over them.”

Tim looked at them, “Of course,” he leaned and placed a kiss on their forehead, “They’re warm.”

“I know. We can wait until they wake up and ask how they’re feeling. I can get some water for them in the meantime,” he levered Laszlo slightly, until their head laid against Tim’s chest, and left.

~~~

When Brian came back with water and painkillers, he saw his three lovers curled up around each other. Laszlo looked a little too warm, with shallow, blocked breaths coming from their open mouth. Tim was in the middle, with Jonny and Laszlo laying on his chest comfortably, arms wrapped around his torso.

He sat down next to them, and Tim opened his eyes, “We need to get Laszlo to drink some water, I brought painkillers as well.”

Tim acknowledged him, and looked down at them. He lightly shook them, letting them stir gradually, “Dear, we got you some water. Can you wake up for us?”

They let out a small groan, and dug their face into his side, “Mmmm. Don’t wanna. ‘M tired and everythin’ hurts.”

Brian hummed, and ran his fingers through their hair, “I know you don’t want to, but I got some painkillers for you. You’ll feel better after.” He started to move them, propping them upright. Tim also got up, waking Jonny in the process, who hummed in annoyance. Tim held them close, and Brian tilted their head back, and brought the cup to their lips, “That’s right, just drink a sip. Good, good, thank you.”

They took the pills and was laid back gently. They took a deep breath, their face slack with drowsy discontent. Brian clambered back into bed and the four of them slept.

~~~

In the coming days they were slowly getting better. Because it was their mechanism that was damaged, the healing process was taking much longer than usual, and from what they described, it was painful. They said it was a feeling they remembered from thousands of years ago, that they would be fine. This upset Tim, who hadn’t known them before, “What do you mean it’s fine?” The frown was prominent in her voice.

Brian had them in his lap and arms, and explained, “Laszlo had a joint condition. It affected their nerves and was painful, so this isn’t exactly new terrain for them.”

Her frown deepened, “Oh,” she said, a little sorrowful. She watched them sleep, laying still in Brian’s arms, slotted so perfectly between them. They began, ever so slightly, to turn. Not stirring, but shifting and writhing in his arms, face starting to contort in pain. Small whimpers and sharp breaths rose from their lips as they continued thrashing in Brian’s grip. He moved them, making sure they didn’t slip from his grasp and onto the floor, while Tim moved to kneel in front of them.

She started to sooth them, whispering soft reassurances,  _ it’s okay, you’re here, everything is fine, don’t worry.  _ When the pain did not stop Brian instead chose to stand, and carried them to a less public room, and onto a plush couch. It was dim in the room, just bright enough for Laszlo to be able to see around them. Slowly, Brian placed a hand on their shoulder and started to nudge them awake, and away from the nightmare that plagued them.

They leaned into the touch and started to regain consciousness, and their eyes fluttered open. Tim could see they were wet and full of sorrow, and she brushed her knuckles across their cheek, “Love, are you alright?”

Laszlo looked around, though without their glasses they couldn’t see much, “Whu-what? Oh, I-I’ll be fine. Just need a minute.”

Brian looked at them with worried eyes, “Would you like us to lay down with you and then you can explain what happened in your dream?”

They mumbled something into the pillow before nodding, and the two positioned themselves around them until they were all comfortable. They all sat in comfortable silence until Tim spoke, “Would you like to talk about it now?”

The sighed sadly, “I was just remembering the person who used to be on my ship. I met him when he was about to die and mechanized him. We were very close and I offered that he could come here but he declined. You would’ve liked him, Tim.”

Tim moved closer, “What was his name?”

They turned into her neck, “I’d rather not think about it. I dropped him off on a planet before I tailed you guys for two centuries, it’s not like I’m going to end up seeing him again.”

Brian cut in, “You mechanized someone?”

“I figured out a way to mechanize someone without making them immortal. He is only immortal because we discussed it and he was going to die, he agreed to it. I would never mechanize someone against their will.”

Brian let out a sigh of relief, and nuzzled his face into their hair, “Alright dear. We’ll have to tell Jonny about this, but not right now.”

“What was his mechanism?” Tim asked.

“What?”

“What part did you mechanize?”

“Oh. I made his ribs metal and put the coding in the sternum. So chest kinda,” they explained. They felt Tim nod against them in understanding, before entirely relaxing against them. She was warm and heavy, like a weighted blanket, and Laszlo found themself falling asleep against her and Brian.


	12. Instrumental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny finally asks why Laszlo doesn't play any instruments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no cws (though if you ask i'll add any), just some fluff. i really like this chapter :3 the song is No One Else from The Great Comet. They play a lot of instruments because I play a lot and those are some of them, (my favorites really).

Laszlo could walk again, which was nice. Of course, their boyfriends still preferred carrying them practically everywhere, so not much changed besides a fraction less pain. 

A few days had passed, and they found themself sitting on Jonny’s bed, fiddling with the pen in their hand. They twirled it between their fingers, but before it could pass to the next, it flicked out and went flying across the room. Luckily for them, Jonny had good reflexes, and he caught it, “What’re you writing about today?”

“Just some music. I was writing a show a few hundred years back when I was bored on the ship and never really finished it. Not like I didn’t have the time.”

This caught Jonny’s attention, “Music? You don’t play any instruments though? You don’t even sing?”

Laszlo raised a brow, “Yes I do, I just never told you.”

“Well why not!” He threw his hands up in mock offense, “What instruments do you play?”

“Jonny, love, you live as a band. I don’t really perform for people. But yes, I do sing and play instruments. Brian taught me banjo when I was first on the ship, but I played flute and dulcimer before that. When I was out in the stars I picked up harmonica and concertina, though I gave them away to a random band I found so I don’t have them anymore.”

Jonny stood there,  _ I’ve been alive thousands of years longer and I only play the fucking harmonica, _ “What the fuck is a dulcimer?” He asked.

“It’s a folk instrument. It’s three or four strings and it sits on your lap and you strum it sideways. I still have it, it’s in my room, I could show you.” They made grabby hands, and Jonny handed them the pen. They sighed and grabbed his wrist. Finally getting it, he picked them up and strode to the Tailor’s Room.

Once they got there, Jonny sat them down and put his hands on his hips, “So where is it.”

They pointed to the wall, where a strange looking ornament was mounted.  _ That’s an instrument? It looks like a canoe, _ “So that’s a dulcimer?” The disbelief was present in his voice.

This made a giggle bubble from Laszlo, “Yes. I play a four string tuned to Ionian, take it off and I’ll play.”

Jonny didn’t entirely understand what Ionian meant, but he took it off the wall and handed it to them. They placed it on their lap and plucked the strings to make sure it was still in tune. With their left hand, they pressed one side down in a formation similar to a guitar chord, and strummed. The noise was beautiful. It hummed and resonated like a chest breathing its first in the wild, free and sparkling.

They moved their hand again, and slid their finger across the copper wire and played a melody on the highest string, with the others droning beside them. It was fast, upbeat,  _ like a knight on a ride as the sun warms the wind that howls past them.  _ The melody started to slow, and they moved their finger to the second lowest string, and started to play on that and the third,  _ eerily plotting as the knight creeps in the forest, and as the beast lurks.  _ Laszlo plucked the lowest string over and over, over and over as the melody continued, and slowed it to a stop,  _ the horse’s trotting has ended.  _ It turned into a tentative waltz between the three strings, _ a duel between man and monster, _ until the melody tapers off, and it ends.

They placed the dulcimer next to them, “So do you like the dulcimer?”

Jonny snapped out of his entrancement, “Yeah, yeah doll it was nice. Good, excellent even, very nice instrument,” he nodded quickly, bouncing on his heels, “So you also play other instruments?”

“Y’know it doesn’t really sound like you like this one,” They said, clearly amused, “I do play other instruments, as I stated previously.”

“I do! I do like it! It’s very nice. It’s just… you play a lot of instruments. I got this dinky little harmonica, that’s all,” He defended.

“And you have that lovely voice. I love listening to you sing, it’s so comforting. All husky and nice,” Jonny felt himself internally preening at their praise. He sighed as their hand carded through his hair, “I’m sure you have a lovely voice too, doll.”

They hummed noncommittally and continued their minustration on his head. Nails scraping his scalp, before shifting to a song. He could hear the beginning notes of an old earth shanty,  _ I thought I heard the old man say, leave her Johnny leave her. Tomorrow yee will get yer pay, and it’s time for us to leave her. _

It was heavenly. Their voice was smooth and rang out in the hair like a bowed instrument. It buzzed in the air like a faint chant from the stars, and grounded Jonny to his spot before them. He joined in harmony, and the two hummed together until the song was over.

“I’m now sure you have a lovely voice,” Jonny whispered, “Will you sing for me?” He turned to face them, as he was now lying in their lap.

The sighed and looked at his pleading eyes, before nodding, ever so slightly. They hummed an arpeggio, before singing a light melody,

_ The moon- _

_ First time I heard your voice, _

_ Moonlight, burst into the room, _

_ And I saw your eyes, _

_ And I saw your smile, _

_ And the world opened wide, _

_ And the world was inside of me, _

_ And I catch my breath, _

_ And I laugh and blush, _

_ And I hear guitars, _

_ You are so good for me, _

They continued running their fingers through his hair, and Jonny could feel the vibrations in their chest as he lay against them,

_ I love you, _

_ I love you, _

_ I love you, _

_ I love you. _

They sang it with such reverence, he could only believe it was true.

_ Oh, the moon, _

_ Oh, the snow in the moonlight, _

_ And your childlike eyes, _

_ And your distant smile, _

_ I'll never be this happy again, _

_ You and I, _

_ And no one else. _

Not necessarily true, but the sentiment was nice. In this moment, yes, you and I and no one else, but it’s not just us. Tim and Brian were just a few rooms over, but feeling them against him, he could believe for a moment that it was just the two of them.

_ We've done this all before, _

_ We were angels once, _

_ Don't you remember? _

Jonny does remember. They were not there when he remembered, Vangelis, he was no longer that man. But the way they sing about it, he knew they were better than angels.

_ Joy and life, _

_ Inside our souls, _

_ And nobody knows, _

_ Just you and me, _

_ It's our secret, _

Perhaps being confined to a life of immortality isn’t as bad as he thought.

_ This winter sky, _

_ How can anyone sleep? _

_ There was never such a night before! _

_ I feel like putting my arms round my knees, _

_ And squeezing tight as possible, _

_ And flying away, _

_ Like this… _

Despite the many planets he’s been to, he never saw Earth’s winter. The true joy of seeing snow for the first time, but he could imagine. Cool, cold to the touch, and soft.

_ Oh, the moon, _

_ Oh, the snow in the moonlight, _

_ And your childlike eyes, _

_ And your distant smile, _

_ I’ll never be this happy again, _

_ You and I, _

_ You and I, _

_ You and I, _

_ And no one else. _

Jonny had always known he was young when he was given immortality. Not old enough to truly be a man, but the way Laszlo sang of his eyes, perhaps it wasn’t so bad.

_ Maybe he’ll come today, _

_ Maybe he came already, _

_ And he’s sitting in the drawing room, _

_ And I simply forgot. _

They finished the song, and the two looked up to see Tim and Brian standing in the doorway. They blushed, having assumed that it was just them and Jonny, they were so enraptured with each other.

“You have a beautiful voice,” Tim remarked.


	13. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laszlo attends their first concert with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fuck boy voice* ahaaaa. pain and suffering

Laszlo was still exhausted, but was feeling better. They could walk around and function as normal, so The Mechanisms had landed on a planet to celebrate, and were going to be performing that night. They were going to go over Tales to be Told, since this would be the first concert on this planet, so it felt fitting.

Jonny also realized,  _ this was Laszlo’s first concert with them. _ A smile split across his face at the thought, and he knew he was going to make it a good time.

He leaned over their shoulder as they worked, and kissed their cheek, “Excited for the concert tonight, doll?”

They leaned into his touch, and moved their hand to hold his face to theirs, “Of course. I’ll probably bring my journal to catalogue the night. Drawing and writing what’s going on, and all that. If that’s okay with you?”

They punctuated it with a kiss, and Jonny replied, “That’d be excellent. Now get ready, we’re leaving ship in an hour.”

~~~

Jonny, Tim, and Brian were waiting outside their room for them to come out. All three were dressed in their normal attire, if not a little exaggerated for the concert.

The three heard the door creak open and there stood Laszlo, donned in fine clothing, and the jacket Jonny made them those thousands of years ago. It looks worn, but not damaged, as though they were taking extra care to preserve it. The flowers embroidered had been patched with gold thread, giving them glimmering highlights that made it look like an impressionist painting.

Their boots were tall and black, with laces that were decorated with gears and metal charms of all sorts, keys, hands, eyes, locks, bugs and more. They were slightly covered by a long plaid skirt that split down the side, showing black cargo pants underneath, which were tucked into the sturdy boots. Their shirt was a light grey, and blousey with intricate lace that matched the gold thread nicely.

They were also decorated with their usual jewelry, necklaces and rings, with eye earrings the same color as theirs. They looked so handsome.

Brian took their hand, “Ready to go, dear? You look lovely by the way.”

“Thank you. I am,” the four of them met up with the others, and they all walked to the quiet bar.

~~~   
  
Upon arriving, Jonny started his usual fanfare, and drew his gun, “We’re gonna perform for you fuckers!”

No one paid him any attention besides those sparing a glance, but with his warning the crew started getting equipment in place. Laszlo placed a kiss on the cheek of each of their boyfriends and found a single seat nearing the center back of the bar, though they still had a clear view.

Once all the equipment was set up on the small stage, (and around it, there were nine of them after all), Jonny took a quick look around to see Laszlo, turned over their journal, hair curtained over their face, writing away.

He jumped onto the stage and began to start the narration, and Laszlo looked up and smiled, filling his chest with warmth.

“Welcome! We are The Mechanisms, a crew of immortal space pirates roving through the galaxy, having fun, violence, violence, yeah violence that’s really it. I’d like to introduce to you the crew of our starship..” He continued the intro and sang Tales to be Told, and found that Laszlo was happily tapping a foot along as they watched. As soon as the song was over, they were writing in their journal.

They went through Jonny’s song, illustrating the harsh tale of his life on the planet of two suns, the death of his father by his hands, and his mother, the tailor. Laszlo wrote through all of that, detailing each thing they thought of.

They went through Brian’s song. Purple prose about his cold, once human body and his time in space, the pain he endured to be here now. Laszlo listened, and drew, sketching the song in their own language, through art and design.

They reached Tim’s song, “Enlisted alongside his best friend, Bertie,” Laszlo looked up, slightly startled. This confused Jonny, and he grew even more perplexed as they set down their pencil. They watched, listening to every single note and word of the song, until Jonny said that one line, “Until Bertie did what young men at war are prone to do, and died.”

Laszlo grabbed their journal again and turned the page, and Jonny internally sighed. He looked around the rest of the audience, and his crew, and continued the narration, and joined in the chaos of Tim Goes Mad. When that portion of the song had ended, Jonny turned back to the audience to see Laszlo’s table empty, save for a page torn out and something scrawled on it, though it was too far away to see what. He concealed his concern and continued until the song had finished. 

There would be no intermission this show, and by the time Ashes’ song was finished, they still weren’t back. Next they would play Alice, and Tim and Brian noticed their continuing absence too. The three of them shared concerned glances between them, but still spread their wild demeanor to the audience, (with the exception of Brian). Eventually the concert had ended, “I’m going to go see what’s going on.”

Tim and Brian nodded at him, and Jonny left to inspect the note. It read:

_ Everything is fine, don’t worry. I’ll be gone for a little while, don’t go looking for me. I always come back. _

_ -Laszlo xxx _

Damnit. Jonny took the note and folded it up and slid it into the inside breast pocket of his waistcoat, walking backstage. He approached two of his lovers, “Something happened, and uh… Laszlo is gonna be gone a while.”

They both looked concerned, but Tim’s brow furrowed extremely, “What do you mean something happened?” The edge was sharp in his voice.

Jonny looked up at him, and then looked over at Brian, who looked deeply troubled and sad, tears starting to well, “They didn’t explain. They just said that everything was fine and that they’d come back eventually.” He tried to hide the hurt in his voice, but it cracked in a way that betrayed him.

He hung his head, “Let’s just go back to the ship.”

~~~   
  
When the crew got back Brian checked the Tailor’s Room, a photo and equipment had been taken. Jonny went to his room, where he found pieces of Laszlo’s wardrobe missing along with a bar of soap, conditioner and shampoo, and a toothbrush and toothpaste. Tim went to the docking bays, and found that Laszlo’s ship was gone.


	14. Five Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian, Jonny, and Tim's time while Laszlo is away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took forever i have been :sparkles: depressed :sparkles: but i'm on break now so i'll try to post more

It had been five years. Five years they decided to stay on this planet to see if Laszlo would come back soon, “They took their ship, we should just leave. They’ll find us again.” Tim reasoned, placing a hand on Jonny’s shoulder.

He looked up at her, “But what if they don’t?” The uncertainty rose in his throat. In his heart he knew they would, but the fear was still there.

“Don’t you trust them?” Tim questioned, “Don’t you trust them to come back?” It was a cruel question, but one she knew well.  _ She trusted Bertie to be okay, and he wasn’t. She knew the heartbreak of broken trust, but it was never his fault. But this was different, they were immortal. _

“I do. I do trust them.”

That day, the crew finally decided to leave the planet, perhaps for good.

~~~

Brian watched as the clock reset to 00:01 a.m. Another day and Laszlo was not home. Midnight meant nothing to him anymore, the vastness of space had no moon for lightyears, and so no light to shine on his no-longer-skin. The glistening of far-off stars did not sooth his nerves, and only reminded him of a cold that ached his human heart, despite the machinery that worked around it.

He wanted them back, he truly did. Every moment without them felt agonizing in a way that he knew was unhealthy, but still he yearned.  _ It was not their job to make him happy, he should learn to be alive without them.  _ He stiffly got up from the Pilot’s chair and stretched, gears and wires popping and crackling with newly generated energy.

Brian left the room, and walked to the armory, only to hear faint gunshots coming from behind the seemingly soundproof door. He entered to find Jonny and Tim shooting at targets from strange spaces. Tim was surrounded by octokittens, and was perched on a tall stack of teetering crates. When they fired their old gun, (one Jonny gave to them, it uses bullets unlike the preferable plasma), the tower swayed dangerously.

“What are your pronouns today- er, tonight?” He called up to them.

“Xe/xem,” Xe jumped over the hoard and dropped down beside Brian, before cocking xer head to the side, “Why are you still up?”

He looked at xem, “I could ask you the same thing. I was still piloting and can’t sleep anyway.”

Tim bit the inside of xer cheek, “Jonny and I were having a shooting competition,” xe uncertainty was so prevalent Brian knew xe had to be lying.

“At midnight?”

Tim flushed in embarrassment, “Yes? I mean, yeah we were having a competition and then we just…” xe trailed off for a moment, trying to pick the right words, “We were talking about how we miss Laszlo, then decided we didn’t want to think about it right now, then the octokittens got in and you know how Jonny hates the octokittens so we stacked a bunch of crates and I don’t know why but the octokittens really liked it and I haven’t really given the octokittens attention recently especially since we just got back to the ship a week ago and-”

Brian put a hand up and xe stopped xer rambling, “You were talking about how you miss Laszlo again?” Jonny peeked out from his spot behind a target and nodded guiltily.

“I miss them too, but we can’t stay sad forever. They’ll be back eventually, and until then we need to learn to be happy without them. Just because they’ll be with us forever doesn’t mean they should be our only source of joy.”

Tim pursed xer lips and Jonny looked down at his nails, and picked at them. Brian sighed at the silence, “I know you two are more tired than you think, let’s go to the kitchen and get you both some tea and then we’ll talk.”

The two of them dropped their guns and were escorted out of the armory and through the dark common room. Jonny clung onto Tim and Brian, as he did not have night vision and the others forgot to turn on lights. When they got to the kitchen Jonny found the counter and sat on it with a hefty jump. He heard the cupboards opening and closing and the light clink of teacups. He felt Tim sit against him and lean into his warmth, “Hey.”   
  
“Hello,” xe responded quietly, before lying down in his lap. Jonny started to run his fingers through xer hair absent-mindedly as the stove clicked on and he could see the small blue flame.

“So you guys were talking about them?”

Tim hummed, “I found one of their crates among the others in my armory. I was looking for bullets and I opened it to find dented and scratched dog tags on top of old clothes. I couldn’t read them but from what Jonny told me Laszlo wasn’t one to enlist in war. Do you think they’re getting someone maybe?”

Brian remembered the late nights the two of them spent together, and how fondy they talked about the person who was on their ship. They never said their name, as they wished to remain anonymous, but they said they’d been enlisted in a war and that’s why they mechanized them, “Maybe, I don’t know.”

“If they are I’m curious to know what mortal is that important to them, especially since they must be pretty old now,” Jonny commented. He could not see either of the faces Brian or Tim made when they realized they never told him of Laszlo’s choice thousands of years ago. Their eyes were wide as they shared a glance at each other,  _ should we tell him? _

Tim cleared xer throat and looked up at Jonny, “Ah, love we have to tell you something,” xe grabbed his hand in xer’s, “They wouldn’t be too old if they’re looking for a certain person.”

Jonny’s brow furrowed, “The fuck is that supposed to mean. I thought you said you didn’t know who it was.”

“We don’t know exactly, but Laszlo shared some information with us a while back and we thought you should know. They came across someone who was going to die, and the two talked about it… and so they mechanized someone. They had him on their ship and are probably looking for him now,” Brian explained.

He watched as Jonny’s face contorted into confusion and a simmering frustration, before it boiled over and with ice in his voice he spoke a single word, “What.”

He tightened his grip on Tim’s hand, who continued, “It was entirely consensual and it was in a safe enviro-”

“What do you mean they mechanized someone else? They know not to do that,” Jonny was very clearly frustrated and upset by their actions, and so Tim tried soothing him by reaching up xer hand and stroking his face, which seemed to placate him slightly. Xe continued trying to calm his nerves,

_ Faded away like the stars in the morning, _

_ Losing their light in the glory of the sun, _

_ Thus would we pass from this Earth and its toiling, _

_ Only remembered for what we have done. _

Xe sang to him, encouraging him to join, and so he did.

_ Only remembered, only remembered, _

_ Only remembered for what we have done, _

_ Thus would we pass from this Earth and its toiling, _

_ Only remembered for what we have done. _

This calmed him down, and he took a shuddering breath, “I just don’t want them to become like… Her. I know they won’t, but the thought scares me.”

Jonny so rarely was one to talk about his emotions, “Thank you for trusting them. And thank you for telling us that and being open,” Brian soothed. The kettle whistled, breaking the silent moment they were sharing, and Brian poured the tea, “Let’s go to bed now, shall we?”

Tim and Jonny took their teas, and the three of them walked to bed, and slept as soundly as they could.


	15. Back, Back Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertie and Laszlo is back!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter of this part and then there will be Laszlo's death. After that I will still be posting (though less often) and will be 1 to 2 chapter fics. So I will still be updating the story and you will get their time between stars, but they won't be entirely chronological.

Tim had been polishing his guns when he heard the crackle of a call through the speaker, “Tim?” Brian’s familiar voice spoke.

He took the comms in his hand, “Yes Brian?”

“Please report to the docking bay right now,” he sounded almost excited. Tim got up from where he was seated atop some crates, and started walking towards the bay, slightly faster than his average pace. He felt it as something docked, lodging itself in the ship as it shook slightly under his feet. He steadied himself with a hand on the wall until the rumbling had stopped, before continuing.

Jonny appeared and walked alongside him with a fast step, “Brian sounded excited,” he offered.

He nodded, “Do you think it’s…?” Jonny didn’t dare finish his sentence, didn’t dare to get his hopes up. Tim punched the code in and the door slid open, and it revealed a tear-welling sight. There was Brian, hands casually in pockets, looking up at the window of  _ The Carpathia, _ Laszlo’s ship. The window was rolled down and hanging halfway out of it was Laszlo themself, who turned when they heard the door open. They smiled brightly, “I’ll be down in a minute!” They said before ducking back into the ship.

They heard clicking and rattling and soon the lower compartment of the ship was unlocked. A pair of thick boots stepped out and standing in the flesh was someone who had disappeared five years ago. They ran forward and jumped into Brian’s waiting arms, while Tim and Jonny sprinted to them. The two peppered kisses to them as they got down from Brian’s hold and they giggled excitedly, “No! No! I’m really happy to see you too, I missed you, I swear but I went and got someone!”

They smacked the side of their ship, “I think you’ll recognize him even after all this time. Hasn’t changed one bit since you last saw him.” They looked directly at Tim, who’s brow raised quizzically. They turned and climbed back into the ship, and he could hear them calling to someone, and whispering back, though he couldn’t make out the individual words. 

Soon they tripped out once again, and he heard the clanging of boots on the ground of their ship. They raised their arms to the ship in a  _ huzzah _ kind of movement and grinned wide, and out stepped  _ him. _ Bertie, in the flesh, alive in front of them.

“Bertie!” He cried as he flung himself on him. He dug his face into his lover’s neck and cried, “I missed you so much. How did you-?” He broke into more sobs.

He felt as Jonny joined the hug, also hiccuping, but refusing to cry. Laszlo placed their hand on his shoulder, “I mechanized myself, and that took a lot of knowledge. I was tracking you guys when I enlisted as a nurse in the Lunar War. One night I was woken up to help a patient and there was only one option. He was my patient. He also came with me after the moon blew up, we watched it happen,” they paused for a minute before their brow furrowed, “How did you survive the moon?”

From his spot in Bertie’s neck his voice was muffled, and was still thick with tears, but nonetheless he responded, “I was the one to do it. I’ll explain it more later.”

Their hand moved once again and he heard a gentle clang as they moved to lean against Brian once again. He heard them murmuring to each other, and he was reminded of something. He got up off of Bertie, and sighed, “Thank you for bringing him home, Laszlo. And thank you for keeping him alive.”

“Of course. Everyone deserves a life and I’m happy you two are together again. Oh! I do have all your stuff, Bertie, I never took it out of the crates, but they’re on the ship.”

“That’s what the crates are for?!” Jonny exclaimed, finally getting an answer. He smiled and pointed in the direction of the door, supposedly towards where the crates would be found.

“Yeah, we should probably get you a proper room, shouldn’t we, Bertie?” Brian placed a hand on his shoulder in a friendly manner. They all agreed, “Alright well let’s unpack your ship, love.” 

The five of them took the few bags out, tossing them over their shoulders and carried them out of the docking bay. Jonny noticed just how close Laszlo stayed to him, practically leaning against his side, though he didn’t mind. In fact, he missed it greatly, he had missed them greatly. He leaned even closer and whispered, “I really missed you, doll. I’m glad you’re home, but I’d like to talk later. Nothing bad, I’m not angry at all, but there’s something I want to tell you.”

They nodded silently, “Alright. Let’s get Bertie settled in and then while Tim properly introduces him to Brian we can talk.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

~~~

~~~   
  
They did get everything unpacked. Tim and Bertie worked together very well, (to absolutely no one’s surprise), and Brian had all the motions down fluidly, having been the one to help Marius and Raphaella set up the Lab and the Med Bay. Bertie had his own room right next to Tim’s, with a door in between so they were only separated by a wall.

The light conversation shifted easily to proper introductions as Brian started asking about Tim and Bertie’s relationship and what it’s going to be like with the rest of the crew, (more specifically him, Jonny, and Laszlo), which gave the latter two the perfect time to escape.

The two of them strode back to Jonny’s room arm in arm, and leaned against each other much like they did those many, many years ago. The door unlocked and they quickly stepped inside, with Laszlo immediately sitting on the bed. Jonny locked the door in his  _ please-don’t-be-intimidating _ manner and sat next to them. He placed a warm hand on their thigh and started to speak, “Doll, I’m so very glad you saved Bertie, and that you brought him back to me and Tim, but please don’t ever mechanize someone again, and please don’t leave without explanation.”

They seemed to understand for the most part, but Jonny could see the slight peek of confusion that radiated in their face, so he continued, “No one, and I mean  _ no one _ deserves immortality. It’s a dreadful curse to bear alone and if I’m correct I don’t think his original plan was to stay with you. I also don’t like you leaving without explanation because, well, the last time someone left without warning,  _ I thought you died.  _ I don’t mind if you need to escape every once in a while, I know as much as anyone else we can be an overwhelming bunch but please give me a heads-up and a reason before you do.”

He felt them shift and soon their lips were on his. Despite the many years for them to heal, the scars on the corner of their mouth still remained, and it pressed against his cheek as they smiled into the kiss, “Trust me, I won’t be leaving any time soon. And I understand why you don’t want me to mechanize anyone, but I should tell you; I saved him first, made him immortal second.” A look of confusion and almost-panic dawned on his face for just a moment, “He wasn’t quite dead when he was foisted onto me, and I figured out a way to mechanize him without immortality. It’s all in the bio-programming, which I did when he was awake. I told him of everything that would happen and he agreed to it after days of contemplation. I’d never hurt someone in a way that couldn’t be undone.”

Jonny’s face melted into relief and he leaned back in to kiss them, “You’re so smart, and compassionate and I love you.” His hand made its way to the back of their head and undid the ribbon that kept their hair tied up. He ran his fingers through it until the locks fell properly, and then rested on the back of their neck, pulling them deeper into the kiss.

“We should go back to the others, shouldn’t we?” Laszlo murmured.

“Yeah, we really should.”

~~~   
  
They got back to Tim’s room to find the bed a heap of pillows and blankets. Laying within the mess was Brian, Tim, and Bertie, all asleep and curled against each other. Jonny and Laszlo looked at each other, before carefully clamoring in beside them all. It was warm, and the tangled limbs brought sweetest, calm delight as the five of them fell into slumber in each other’s arms.


End file.
